


Snapshots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: A strong, stubborn protective, gruff father, and a hyper, easily excited and happy Teenager. The two may be different but are very much one in the same. We've seen the relationship between Rapunzel and her father. But not to often with Varian and Quirin. Here are some one shot stories that I wrote, showing behind the scenes of the lives of Quirin and Varian.





	1. The storm

The thunder clashed shaking the house prompting the slumbering Varian to bolt awake just as lightning hit the dark sky.

A slight shudder rippled down Varians spine making him scoff he was 14 years old. To old to be afraid of…

BOOM

Varian yelped hiding under his blanket prompting Ruidger to sluggishly wake up soft chattering escaping the Racoon nuzzling the trembling blanket.

“I’m f..f..fine buddy”. Varian mumbled tho the stutter in his voice said otherwise. Its just a storm caused by…“.

BOOM.

Jumping into the air Varian laughed nervously.

"Maybe we should go see dad just to make sure the storm wont get worse”.

Without waiting for his pets reply Varian took out a vial shaking it until it turned a glowing green before desending into the darkend room.

The sound of his feet seemed ten times louder as he walked around the quiet house. He paused at his dads door biting his lip breifly biting his lip before pushing the door open.

“Dad?”. He whispered hearing the loud snores coming from his fathers bed.

He didnt want to wake the man up. That would be humilating. But he didnt want to be alone. Heaving a sigh Varian let a breath before gently shaking his Dads arm.

“Dad…dad”.

Quirin grumbled in his sleep turning over as he contiuned to snore.

Varian’s frame drooped a sigh escaping his mouth. He couldnt bring himself to fully wake his father, gosh only knows how often he actually got sleep. Since he always had to clean up his messes and watch over the Village.

Going to leave he tripped over his fathers boots yelping at he hit the ground.

Quirin bolted awake quickly sitting up he turned on his lamp concern flitering over his face when he saw Varian on the floor.

“Varian are you alright?”. Quirin got out of bed putting a glover hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Yeah fine”. Varian’s cheeks burned with shame as his father helped him up into a sitting postion.

“Did you hit your head? Does anywhere hurt?”.

“I’m fine dad really”.

“Good” Quirin breathed a sigh of relief before crossing his arms. “Now just what are doing up at”. He looked at his clock. “ 1 am and in my room?”.

Before Varian could answer thunder clashed prompting the younger man to jump, realization filling Quirin his eyee softening.

“The storm woke you up”.

Varian rubbed the back of his neck looking shameful.

“Yeah”.

Quirin chuckled helping Varian to his feet.

“Come on then. Get on the other side”.

A smile broke out on Varians face as he scrambled to his feet stumbling over them, prompting Quirin to shake his head with fondness.

Once settled in Varian sighed feeling much better with his fathers presence around. Yawning Varian snuggled into the covers half alseep already.

A strong arm wrapped its self around Varians frame tugging him to a solid chest. The blanket around both of them Varian felt very secure starting to drift off.

“Love you dad”.

A gentle kiss was placed on top of his head.

“Love you to son”.

Within minutes both men were sound asleep the storm forgotten.


	2. Headache

Headache

Quirin had been reading the same sentance for the last 20 minutes the pounding of his head making it hard to concentrate. 

He had been looking over some paperwork most of which were damanges that his son caused with his experiments. Pinching the bridge of his nose Quirin ran a hand through his hair shoulders slouching tiredly.

Getting up he dimmed the light laying down on the couch hoping to nip this pounding pain in the bud. A few minutes after he closed his eyes a cool rag was placed on his forehead prompting Quirin's eyes to slowly open.

His sons face came into view who had a gentle smile.

"Get some rest Dad". Varians voice quiet. "Ill make sure nobody will bother you. And keep it down".

Quirin's lips quirked into a grateful smile before allowing his eyes to close, sighing as Varian moved the cool cloth onto his eyes.

Within seconds he was out.

About an hour or 2 later Quirin slowly came to headache still there but went down a considerable amount. Lifting the luke warm cloth Quirin smiled at the scene in front of him.

Varian had settled himself right next to the couch a pencil in hand, and sketch book in his lap.

He and Rudiger had their heads against one another both sound asleep,soft snores coming from Varian.

Careful not to jar his head to much Quirin sat up slightly before tugging Varian onto the couch with him.

Thr couch was plenty big leaving room for both males,making sure he was covered up Quirin tugged Varian close yawning before drifting off to sleep a smile on his face.


	3. What the hair?

What the hair

It became nightfall by the time the Village had started looking persentable again leaving Varian to be alone with his thoughts.

The guilt, the anger at himself. All he had wanted to do was give his Village running water. He wanted to help, but he messed up.

Again.

Varian wasen't dumb despite what others thought he didnt miss the glares and words that he got from some of the Villagers nearby. 

It made his heart hurt. No wonder he always got a disapointed look from his father. He was a nusinese a mistake. A danger to himself and everyone around him.

The sun was almost completly set by now but still Varian sat, in the ruins of what used to be his Lab

But at the moment he didnt care, everything around him were mere items, if he didnt have his fathers love nothing else mattered.

"Varian? Where are you?"

Varian jerked his head up at his fathers voice not wanting to be seen yet he shuffled under a piece of dibree out of the lights view. He didnt feel like facing reality of just how much of a screw up he was to his father yet.

Despite being hidden he could hear his father coming down the hill of resadue from the blast muttering to himself as he went. 

Tucking himself as far back as he could from view Varian put his head on his knees his body shaking as silent sobs escapee his mouth. 

Quirin heard quiet noises and being careful where he walked headed toward them. 

"Varian i". Quirin stopped in mid setance seeing his son crambed back into a cover under a piece of building body shaking. "Varian". Quirin heart clenched at the sight of his son. 

Varian looked up in thr moonlight you could see the tears in his dull baby blue eyes. So unlike his vibraint ones.

Quirin carefully crawled inside reaching for his son heart breaking when Varian shuffled away from him. The guilt present in his eyes.

"Hey its ok". Quirins voice was soft a gloved hand gently touching his sons arm. "Your ok im not mad. Shhh". He gently pulled his son from the debree tugging him close as he moved out of the cramped space. 

Varian was very light as Quirin carried him towards the house aware of his shoulder being soaked by his son's tears. 

Quirins eyes got misty the heartbroken sobs breaking Quirins heart. He knew full well that Varian had jusr been trying to help. It was an accident. They were always accidents but Quirin knew he was really trying to help the Village. 

They had been out of running water for over a year now and Varians idea honestly was engenius. 

Having his son sit on the couch Quirin grabbed a warm blanket and some tissues before settling on the couch next to his son. Handing him the box. Qurin tugged his son against his chest wrapping the blanket around them.

Threading his fingers through his son's hair Quirin began to sing.

Tommrow brings a new day,  
full of light and joy.  
Today may seem dreary,  
but dont you worry.  
The light will come tommrow,  
the sun shining through.  
So dont you worry,  
just rest and let it come to you.

Varian's eyes slowly started to droop snuggling futher into his fathers arms, a soft sniffle escaping him.

"I'm sorry dad". Varian's voice heavy. "I just wanted to help".

"I know you did son. I know it was an accident. There is no way you could've seen this coming. We will rebuild. But i want you to take a couple days break from experimenting OK? Let the village calm down a lil".

"OK". Varian mumbled almost asleep. Humming as he felt fingers through his hair. 

Quirin breathed a sigh of relief as his son drifted off. His pounding heart calming to have his son safe in his arms. When he heard the blast he had been terrorifed on what he would find. 

He didnt care about the damange much well he did. But all day all that was on his mind was what if.

What if the blast had killed his son. What if somthing had happened. His son meant the world to him even if he was bad at showing it. But this scare made him realize hed do anything to protect his son.

Tugging varian closer Quirin drifted off to sleep. Happy that his son was alive and well.


	4. Saving you part I

Varian ran as fast as his legs could carry him the scene in front of him, bringing him near to tears. His father and Adria had fought hard but they were no match for Demanitus, he couldn’t lose his father, not again. He couldn’t. All he could see was his father when he pushed him out of the way of the rocks. Encasing his body. 

Cold, loneliness, despair.

Varian couldn’t handle that again, he would die saving his father if he had to. 

And as Demanitus sent a blast at Adria and Quirin Varian let out a panicked NO. Before jumping in front of the blast that was meant for his father. 

Varian could only feel pain as his body was thrown like a rag doll at the force, sending his body hitting the ground a few feet away from the two Knights. 

“Varian!”. Quirin screamed Demanitus forgotten rushing to his son’s side, his eyes wide he knelt next to his son who had Blue sparks coming out of him. He shakily scooped up his son cradling him against his chest. “Varian”. He choked back a sob. “Please wake   
up”. 

He could heard Adria in combat but all he could think of was his son, his baby boy. Who just saved his father’s life. Burying his face into his son’s chest he let out choked sobs his entire frame shaking. 

So many words unsaid, so much he wanted to tell his son. How much he loved him, how he was proud of him. How he was sorry for never being there, he may have loved his son. But he had never SHOWN it. Not in a way Varian could understand.

He never said I love you, he never hugged his son. Comforted him when he needed it. He may have loved his son and shown him in his own special way, but not the way that Varian needed him to. 

“Dad?”

The voice was so weak, exhausted but it was music to Quirin’s ears, lifting up his tearful eye’s his gaze landed on his son. Whose eyes were open, but just barely. 

“Varian”. Quirin breathed. “Son”. Tears slipped down his cheek pressing his forehead to his son’s. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again”. 

Varian reached a shaky hand out gripping his fathers. 

“Couldn’t let you die”. He murmured quietly. “Lost you once, couldn’t lose you again”. His frame relaxed into his father’s embrace as Quirin stood up. 

Adria came to their aid out of breath but by the looks of it Demanitus was gone.

For now. 

“Is he OK?” Adria’s tone quiet concern filling the woman’s features. 

“He will be”. Quirin’s voice held a firmness to it. Protective. “But we need to regroup with the Princess and her friends. Find a safe place to bunker down for the night”. His gaze landed on Varian who had fallen asleep tucked safely in his father’s strong arms. “He   
needs to rest, it will take a while for him to come back from this”. 

Adria placed a hand on her old friends shoulder. 

“You have a very brave son”. 

Pride shown in Quirin’s gazing at his lil hero. He said the words that he wished his son was awake for, words that he should’ve said a long time ago. 

“I am proud of him”. 

Cradling Varian closer to his chest Quirin and Adria made their way back towards were Rapunzel and her friends were waiting for them. Quirin’s gaze never leaving his son’s slumbering features. 

“I will take care of you”.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how hard Rapunzel and her friends tried they couldn’t take the Opal. Even with her hair the power would just throw its power at them tenfold. The King watched on with sadness as the lost princess remained unsuccessful.

"I'm afraid this may be the end my dear friends". The King spoke to Adria and Quirin. "For not even the princess with the magical hair can stop this monstrosity. We are doom.

Varian watched on as his friends battled furiously each of their attempts unsuccessful. Not even Rapunzel was a match for it.

\---Help me----

Varian jerked his head at the soft voice which seemed almost imbedded in his mind. His eyes scanning the room in confusion. Nobody had said a word of the sort.

\---I’m scared.---

\---It hurts---

Varian gripped his head as a jarring headache made itself known. It felt like knifes were stabbing in his head.

\---PLEASE I NEVER MEANT TO HURT ANYONE. IM SCARED. HELP ME.---

Varian fell to his knees crying out only able to hear the muffled shouts of his father, he felt strong hands grip his shoulders coming face to face with concerned eyes.

"Varian son what’s wrong?". His ears were ringing his hearing going in and out.

"I don’t believe it".

The Kings voice prompted Quirin to look up the Opal was pulsating almost in a morose code kind of way, he gazed down at his son whose eyes never strayed from the source. His strip of blue hair glowing.

"Has it ever done this before" Adria asked the King whose gaze turned to Varian.

"No never. It’s trying to communicate with the boy".  
Quirin looked at his son whose eyes hadn’t left the glowing object. Standing up on unsteady legs Varian slowly made his way towards the object that had caused so much trouble. He felt a hand grip his arm prompting him to gaze at his father. 

Trust me Varian’s eyes rang. 

Swallowing thickly the Knight let his son go as Varian slowly made his way towards the object, everyone paused in the fight watching as the Alchemist neared the Opal. Rapunzel fought to run over to the boy who she had come to love as a little brother, but her boyfriend took her into his arms just shaking his head. Gaze going back to Varian. 

Everyone held their breath as Varian knelt down next to the spear which held the Powerful object. 

“Hello”. Varian said quietly. 

The Opal pulsated once in almost of a greeting. Varian swallowed thickly. Before letting out a deep breath.

“What is your name?’.

\---I have many names.---- 

Varian jumped at the voice in his head again. He blinked a few times before swallowing. 

“What can I call you?”.  
\---Alf.--- 

“Alf that’s a nice name”. Varian said softly a soft grin escaping his throat as the Opal started to pulsate a few quick times. “I’ve never known anyone to have a name like it”. 

“I don’t believe this”. The King muttered leaning against the wall. “I…could never imagine that you could communicate with it. All this time, I thought it was just an object”. 

“We all did”. Quirin’s voice was soft. Eye’s gazing at his son. 

“So what are you doing here Alf? Why are you attacking everyone?” The tone was gentle. Understanding. 

\---I was afraid, the black rocks scare me. Then humans tried to grab me. I…didn’t mean to hurt anyone. The voice was sad, I just wanted a friend.---

“I know that feeling”. Varian smiled sadly. “In my Village I’m known as the outcast, the freak. Someone who just ruins everything. I have an amazing dad though”. Varian’s eyes met his fathers. “Someone who loves me for me. And never tried to change me. He saved my life once”. 

\---He did?”---

“Yes”. Varian nodded eyes sad. “I almost lost him. It made me a bad person for a long time. But then I got friends. The friends who I betrayed”. Varian’s gaze turned to Rapunzel a smile on her face which she returned tentatively. “And they forgave me, and I changed back into the person I was meant to be”. 

\---Do..you think I could find friends? Came the hopeful voice.---

“I sure do. In fact I will be your friend”. 

\---You will?”---

“Mmmhmm but first”. Varian gave a very gentle scolding tone. “You have to make right on what you did. You hurt a lot of people. And the best way to do that is apologize. Do you think you can do that Alf?” 

\---I can try.---

Varian very gently reached into one of the openings speaking in comforting towards as he did, his hand gently wrapping around the Opal pulling it out. 

Varian ran his thumb gently along the smooth stone grinning slightly as it made an almost purring noise. He slowly made his way towards the King whose eyes were wide. 

Opening his hand the Opal flew into the air hovering before the King. 

\---I am sorry for all the problems I have caused. I never meant to cause anyone trouble. I was scared and didn’t know what to do. I have caused a lot of problems for you and your Kingdom and for that I am truly sorry.--- 

“It’s OK”. The King breathed eye’s never leaving the glowing object. “I had no idea you were alive. And for me to have my men attack you so much. I am sorry as well, had I know. This whole situation could’ve went differently”. 

\---May I stay with you at the Kingdom? The voice said I don’t like being alone.--- 

“Yes.. yes of course”. A smile broke out on the Kings face. “Nothing would make me happier”. He gently held his hand out which the Opal gently flew into it. Eyes still in awe The King gently ran his thumb along it making the voice giggle. 

Floating in the air for a moment the Opal turned to Varian floating close to his face. 

\---Thank you for giving me what I always wanted, a home and a friend.--- The glowing object gently nuzzled into the Teenager’s cheek making him giggle. 

“You are welcome”. Varian’s eyes bright, a wide smile on his face. He pressed his forehead to Alf before standing back nodding at the King. He felt an arm wrap around him pulling him to a chest. 

“I am so so proud of you son”. Warm affection laced Quirin’s voice. “You did what no one else’s could do. You saw that Alf needed a friend, not violence. Not someone trying to destroy it”. Quirin knelt in front of his son holding his shoulders. He rested his forehead against his sons. “I couldn’t ask for a better son. I love you”.

“Love you to Dad”. Varian voice tired. The whole ordeal had been terrifying. Despite Alf being friendly it could’ve went a lot worse, putting himself and his friends and family in danger. Varian wrapped his arms around his father burying his head into his neck. 

Lifting his son up in his arms, Quirin cradled him close pride shining in the older man’s eyes as he came to rest his head on Varian’s. 

“Rest son. You have done this and our Kingdom good today. You are a hero”. 

Varian was asleep within seconds and leaving Alf with the King, the group headed home. To tell the King and Queen all the adventures that had taken place on their journey. 

For love is the most powerful weapon you can have.


	6. That's what dad's are for

Varian sighed putting his head in his hands leaning up against the cool metal table. It was one of those days were everything that could go wrong did and he was just having a down day.

It flared up sometimes where he just needed some encourgement. A hug. Somthing.

He hated when he got like this, as he knew what he needed but was afraid to ask for it.

A gentle solid hand touched Varians shoulder making the Teenager jump.

The owner of the hand wore a glove like his own, the feel of his fathers prensense behind him was comforting.

Slightly turning he met his fathers eyes which were abcent of the gruff exterier his father often wore. The concern in Quirin's eyes slowly made Varians stress level lower.

Quirin gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"C'mon".

Varian followed his dad without a word each step making his heart feel lil by lil lighter.

Quirin went into the kitchen while Varian made himself comfortable on the couch, the older man came into the living room with a bowl of ice cream before settling on the couch next to his son.

Varian took it gratefully before snuggling up to his fathers side, who pulled a blanket over them.

No words were said both just enjoying each others pressence, after the ice cream was eaten Varian yawned leaning against his fathers chest eyes drooping.

"Thanks Dad. You always know just what to do".

Quirin just chuckled running a soothing hand through his sons hair.

"Thats what Dads are for".


	7. Chapter 7

The prison was dark, damp and cool of course there was basically only 2 cells one of which was occupied with 2 people who sat against the stone cold wall, it had been so well planned out. Leaving not much room for error. 

Quirin and Adria had been a Knight for years, of course they didn’t come up with backup. Quirin refusing to put his son in any danger. Despite his protests. The fear in his son’s eyes had clenched the man’s heart.

It hadn’t even been a week since he was freed from the stone, prompting Varian to be at his heels at almost all times. Not that Quirin was any different, having realized just how much of his son’s life he missed. 

He had been disappointed but not angry when he found out all that Varian had done. He couldn’t really blame his son as because of his actions. He was left by himself, all the Villagers had gone by that time. Leaving just a Village of rocks.

And Varian had been in the thick of things.

He didn’t expect his son to mourn his supposed death so much, but as soon as he was free he had a armful of sobbing Varian who wouldn’t let go of him for nearly an hour. 

He ha promised his son he would return to him, but now he was fearful he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise. 

“Well that went well”. Adria sighed leaning up against the wall, “you know this was much easier when we were younger”.

“You’re telling me”. Quirin grumped. Eye’s narrowing when he heard the approaching guard. 

“Hey”. The guard yelled rudely. “We have another live one”. 

The moment the door opened Quirin’s heart dropped Varian was pushed into the cell along with the two Knights, glaring at the way the Guard pushed him. 

“Varian”. Quirin jumped up going to his son’s side. “What happened how did they get you?”

“Dad dad relax I got caught on purpose”. 

“You did what!”.

“Come on”. Varian smiled shyly. “Did you really think I wouldn’t follow you after being separated from you for so long? How long have I been your son?” 

“Kids as stubborn as you”. Adria huffed a slight smile on her features. 

“Son”. Quirin sighed standing up. “You shouldn’t be here”. 

“And neither should you”. Varian crossed his arms a slight smile on his face. “Guess the plan didn’t work so well after all”. 

“You don’t have to rub it in”. Qurin grumbled only making his son chuckle. 

“Well luckily I came prepared”. Varian knelt on the ground digging around in his bag, the two Knights exchanged looks but watched on as Varian pulled out a rubber band and a small rock. 

“That’s your plan?” Adria rolled her eyes. “And how the heck do you think you’re going to break us out with that?”. 

Varian grinned taking a step back. 

“Just watch”. 

The Teenager moved forward testing a few rocks pressing on them, his eye’s gazing at each angle and taking in the situation they were in. 

“Quirin I think your son has finally lost it”. 

Quirin just shook his head eye’s watching wearily as his son, did whatever it is he did. He noticed Varian’s eye’s lighting up. 

“There it is”. He got into a position closing an eye as he took aim. “Now if I just do this”. Within seconds he let the rubber band go, sending the rock flying up and down, all around. It was like a cartoon. 

When the rock finally landed it hit a spot on the wall, and within seconds there was movement as a part of the ground opened up into a staircase. Varian grinned at the shocked look on the Knights faces, he rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

“When I was studying for an experiment I was doing. I came across a book. It said how a lot of these old buildings has secret passage ways. And I figured what better than an evil villain to find a place which was old that nobody else would dream to look? But I   
knew they weren’t going to just make it easy”. 

Both Quirin and Adria just blinked at Varian. 

“Are we going to get out of here or not”. Varian grinned putting his items back into his bag before putting it on his back. 

“I gotta hand it to you Quirin”, Adria stood up shaking her head the shock wearing off. “You have one smart kid”. 

Varian made to go down the staircase when he felt a hand grab his arm, he skitted to a halt noticing his dad gazing at him. 

“Dad?” Varian’s eyes drew in concern. Noticing how his father got misty eyed. He was drawn into a hug which despite being confused hugged back. 

“Son”. Quirin knelt down in front of his son looking at him in the eyes. “You never cease to amaze me. All this time I was blind on how special and one of a kind you are”. He ran his fingers through his son’s hair. “I was truly wrong about you. And I am so proud to be your Dad”. 

Varian’s eye’s filled with tears before hugging his father tightly who returned the hug. Before standing up Quirin kissed his son’s forehead giving him a watery smile. “Come on son, let’s blow this joint”.


	8. A cherished moment

So I went for a long walk about an hour got this idea for a cute Quirin and Varian moment. 

Enjoy!

The sun was quietly setting not quite dark but not quite light either, you could see the sun on the horizon making for a very beautiful view, Varian had been working on experiments all day in his dark basement leaving him to come outside for an hour or two to get some light. 

It wasn’t often he ventured outsides, he wasn’t exactly a super social person. And knew the Villagers didn’t like him much, so besides his dad. And sometimes Rapunzel and her friends, he and Rudiger kept to their own. 

A light breeze blew against Varian’s face prompting the Teenager to close his eyes, relaxing the light breeze feeling good. 

“Mind if I join you?”.

Jolting his head up he noticed his dad who gave a soft smile which Varian returned before scooting over giving his Dad some room. 

Quirin leaned up against his house the both of them gazing at the sunset, Quirin allowed his eyes to drift shut a moment of piece. Giving him just a second where he didn’t think about the black rocks that had inhabited their Village. 

It wasn’t often he got moments like this with his son, with his Village leader duties and Varian’s tinkering with his Alchemy. 

They had spent so much time together when he was younger. 

But now.

Quirin missed it.

He knew a lot of it was on him though, he used to be a lot more relaxed. But since his wife had died, and Varian had become more serious into Alchemy he had pushed his son away. A lot more gruff, and stoic of emotions. 

He knew he wasn’t the best father, he didn’t give his son the affection and attention he needed, it had been tearing at him the last few months as his son had become more and more distant. 

Scooting over Quirin wrapped an arm around his son pulling him close, Varian though surprised took to the attention right away leaning against his father’s chest with a content sigh. Resting his head on his son’s Quirin closed his eyes relishing in the quiet moment he had with his son. 

This was nice, and needed to happen more often. 

Both father and son cherished the rare quiet moment they had together, it was far in between how often these occurd but they loved each one. 

Because at the end of the day they were family, 

And that would never change.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Varian noticed when he woke up was his throat hurt and his nose was all stuffed up,the cotton feeling drifted into his sinences making him have a pounding headache.

Sniffling the Teenager scrubbed a hand over his face wincing at his body ache before slowly getting out bed,today his father and him were going to see the King.

There was no time to be sick,forcing down the trembles Varian carefully made his way downstairs trying to ignore the bout the dizzness that threatened to take over.

"Mornin son". Quirin said back turned as he made breakfast, "breakfast is almost done".

The Teenager was uncharacteristiclly quiet prompting Quirin to turn to his son, concern echoing across his features at the worn down look on Varian's face.

Varian sluggishly took a seat at the table surpassing a shudder, before grabbing to napkins.

"Heh-choo!, heh-choo!".

The force made Quirin wince knowing they must be painful. Putting the pan down he went to his son's side kneeling down before putting the back of his hand on his son's forehead.

"Varian your running a fever". 

Quirin rubbed his son's back as Varian broke into a coughing fit.

"That's it, your not going anywhere today except back to bed". Quirins features firm. 

"Will post pone having dinner with the King and his family another day. I want you to go lay down on the couch. Ill bring you something to help lower that fever. And something light to eat".

Varian went without any protests breaking into a coughing fit as he went to lay down,fueling Quirins concern. He knew his son had to be feeling terrible to not argue about going to see the King.

Varian loved to travel with him.

Turning off the bunner changing plans in breakfast, quirin went into the living room lips twiching seeing his son curled up on the couch blankets around him. Kneeling next to the couch Quirin ran his fingers through his son's hair prompting Varian's eyes to flutter open.

"You rest". Quirin whispered tucking the blanket more firmly around his son. "I'm going to take care of you,you will be fine".

Letting out a content sigh happy that his father was there,Varian drifted off causing Quirin to chuckle. 

While Varian could drive him nuts with his shenanigans and inventions, always leaving him to calm the villagers down. He couldn't ask for a better son. Varian was smart,smart as they came.

Much like his mother.

And no matter how frustrated Quirin could get he was blessed to have Varian in his life. Leaning over giving his son a kiss on his forehead Quirin stood up giving Varian one last lingering touch in his hair.

Quirin quietly got some meds for his fever and went to make him a light breakfast, it looked like it would be one of those times where his son needed him.

And it was those moments that Quirin tresured the most.


End file.
